


You Belong With Me

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Preacher, Preacher (TV)
Genre: Cassidy has no refractory period - Freeform, Cassidy/Succubus Reader - Freeform, Come Marking, F/M, Fantasy, I have no shame, Imagined Jesse/Succubus Reader - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Cassidy - Freeform, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't help flirting with Jesse.<br/>Cassidy can't help reminding you why you're with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bulma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulma/gifts).



> This is my first prompt! It is also a belated birthday present for the wonderful Bulma! Happy birthday, you! Hope you like it. :D  
> Title is from the Taylor Swift song of the same name, because you just know that if Cass can be a Belieber, he can also sing along to every song on '1989.'(Shitty pop fan!Cassidy is my head canon.)

It was late Friday night, and you had just pulled up to the church where your boyfriend, Cassidy, lived. You'd never heard of a vampire working for a priest, but it wasn't for you to judge. You were a creature of the night yourself: a succubus, though rare these days, still had a place in the modern world.

But you weren't so modern that you were completely comfortable going into a church. Your kind were hunted throughout the Middle Ages, nearly to extinction, often by the men within the walls of churches. You had always been taught to lay low, not to reveal your secret to anyone. But Cassidy had been up front about his condition, and didn't care what you were, so you didn't keep secrets.

You walked slowly, reluctantly into the small old church. Cassidy had told you to pick him up here, and you'd agreed, but only because he wanted you to meet his friend Jesse, the preacher. This was also a problem for you because your kind were often compelled to prey on holy men, especially after what they had done to the succubi. You hoped that this Jesse was dog faced and smelled weird.

'Hello?' you called softly, hoping Cass was nearby. The longer you stayed, the more you wanted to leave.

'Can I help you?' asked a pleasant, drawling male voice behind you.  
You turned around to find yourself face to face with a dark haired, beautiful man wearing a preacher's collar, black clothes, and boots. His eyes were warm, brown, and gorgeous, and a kind smile spread over his full lips. 

You were suddenly consumed with helpless lust. In the space of a few minutes, you were able to indulge several elaborate fantasies of coming into this preacher's room, sucking him off, riding his cock, making him beg. Hearing your name on his lips over and over again. Your cunt ached just thinking about it.

After an increasingly awkward silence, you finally offered your hand and introduced yourself. 'I'm here to pick up Cassidy,' you said, feeling like a first date meeting the parents. 'But if he's not ready yet, I'll settle for you.' Your smile was charming and seductive, but you cringed inwardly. That had just slipped out. You didn't mean to flirt with the preacher. You couldn't flirt with the preacher...

'I, uh...' The man of the cloth was speechless.

You shrugged, offering a friendly smile. You were still holding his hand, subconsciously admiring his fingers and wondering how they'd feel along the folds of your pussy.

'Sorry I'm late - couldn't find my one-hitter.'

You jumped, distancing yourself from the preacher at the sound of Cassidy's voice. You smiled at the sight of the tall, pale man, feeling both guilty and relieved.

'Ah, look at you two. Already met, I see. (Y/n), this is Jesse Custer, me best mate.' Jesse smiled at you, while seeming to give Cassidy a warning look. But Cassidy only had eyes for you.

'Nice to meet you, Father,' you said, grinning at the thought of calling him daddy sometime. Jesse looked nervous, like he was afraid you would eat him alive.

'Don't wait up,' Cassidy told Jesse as he took your hand and led you to the door.

When you got into the car, Cassidy leaned over to kiss you. You were so turned on that the action was enough to set you off. You were partially in Cass' lap, your tongue in his mouth and your hands in his hair.  
He reluctantly pulled away, and smiling, asked 'What's that for?'  
You just shook your head, offering a mischievous grin as you started the car.

Back at your apartment, you made small talk as you unlocked the door. 'So, Jesse seems nice,' you said as you shut the door and laid down your keys.'

'He is. Good bloke.' Cassidy looked at you, a new focus to his eyes as he came to realize your interest. 'You want him, don't you?'

You smiled. 'You know how I am. Can't help it,' you answered. 'Doesn't mean I'll act on it.'

'Oh, it doesn't?' Cassidy was closing in on you, backing you down the hall. 'How do I know you won't sneak into his bed one night while I'm not around?' He stripped off his jacket as he spoke, and his shirt followed. You knew he wasn't mad, but for some reason you were still preparing for him to lose his cool. 

'I guess you'll just have to take my word for it,' you answered, reaching for his belt.

Cassidy grabbed your wrists, not hard enough to hurt, but tight enough that you couldn't free yourself. 'I have a better idea,' he whispered.

The next thing you knew, you were being pushed against your bed, Cassidy roughly pulling your shirt off of you and kissing you hard. You moaned against his mouth, and he broke the kiss, telling you, 'I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you forget he exists, I'll fuck you hard enough, you'll never forget you're mine.'

You laid there, struck dumb by his words, and watched as he stood up, removing the rest of his clothes. You admired the sight of him, naked and hard, and started to take off your own clothes.

'No,' Cassidy said, stopping you. He motioned for you to come to him. You got up on your hands and knees, crawling to the end of the bed. He took your chin in his hand, and told you, 'Suck.'

You didn't need to be told twice. You let your lips slide over his length, hearing him groan as your tongue teased along his shaft. It didn't take you long to establish a rhythm, you sucking greedily on his cock, listening to him swear and moan. You were going crazy, so wet and wanting, and he hadn't even touched you yet. You reached one hand to your stomach, letting it slide down your body...

Only for Cassidy to stop you. 'Not yet,' he told you, his voice a harsh whisper. From the sound of him, he was close, and you sucked harder, taking in as much of him as you could, reaching to grip his hip with one hand, the other fondling his balls. With a gasp, Cassidy was coming, and you swallowed him down as fast as you could.

With barely any warning, Cassidy was pushing you onto your back, reaching between your legs, and stroking your pussy as he kissed your neck. You cried out, relieved that he was finally touching you, and rocked your hips against his hand. Cassidy kept kissing and biting down your body, his mouth lingering on your breasts, and you watched him move between your legs. His fingers slid into you, and his tongue swiped over your clit, and you nearly screamed. All you knew was his touch, your nearing pleasure, and then it stopped.

Cassidy laid down beside you, pulling you onto him, and looked at you. He smiled, knowing you were desperate, and rubbed his length against you. You moaned for him to fuck you, but he ignored you. Instead, he kissed your breasts, his hands on your hips, and kept slowing rubbing against you.

You needed him inside you now. You reached between your bodies to take hold of his dick. You slid onto him, your head tossing back, and you were bouncing along in no time. It surprised you how close you were to coming. 

Cassidy stopped, flipping you over, and he began to fuck you harder. He sneered at you, and said, 'I bet you wish Jesse was in here watching us.' 

You moaned a little too loud at that.

With an evil grin, he went on, 'Or maybe, you wish I was watching you with him.'

That was all it took, and you were coming with Cassidy's name on your lips. As you laid there panting, he pulled out of you, stroking his cock as he leaned over you, and you watched, fascinated, as milky liquid shot from his cock, covering your stomach and chest. You grinned. He'd never done that before. You kind of liked it.

After a moment, Cassidy rose, going to your bathroom and returning with a warm, wet cloth. He cleaned you up with surprising tenderness, before tossing the cloth aside with typical carelessness. He looked down at you, smiling, and kissed you. You kissed him back happily. As far as giving in to your attraction to Jesse, Cassidy had nothing to worry about.

***

Cassidy had to be back at the church before sunup, so it was reluctantly that he went home after spending more (naked) time with you. He got out of your car, waving, and watched you drive away from the church.

Jesse was sitting inside, half a bottle of Ratwater in front of him. He offered Cassidy a drink. 'Succubus, huh?' he slurred.

Cassidy sat down beside his friend, accepting the drink with a shrug. 'Ah, you know. She doesn't do the draining mens' essences anymore. Makes for an amazing sex life, though.' He swallowed some whiskey as Jesse nodded approvingly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this prompt and want one of your own, come find me on tumblr: reiko-forrester.tumblr.com


End file.
